The Only Exception
by deansgirl33
Summary: Bella is the fresh, young musician in LA. Edward is the seasoned young A-list actor. When these two meet, sparks instantly fly & they both heal the other's wounds. But can their love work under the lights of Hollywood or will it all come crumbling down?
1. 1: Misguided Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Paramore lyrics. I'm not cool enough**

So, I'm back.  
Not with a new chapter of Song of the Heart, but with an entirely new story  
This just came to me tonight while I was driving home and I had to write it or I was going to implode.  
It is All Human, canon couples and filled with drama, let me tell ya.

**Full Summary:  
**Bella Swan is a new up and coming musician freshly signed with Volturi records. Her love of music is fueled by her desire to deal with her problem filled family and attempt to find something more in her life. She then meets Alice and her brothers Edward and Emmett, all actors, and the Hale twins, Jasper and Roslie, both models. Friendships form and an undeniable connection between Bella and Edward develop that brings along new feelings for the both of them. But for Bella, living under the spotlight becomes difficult. Other love intrests introduce themselves and the choice of who to be with clouds judgement for everyone. Bad alliances present themselves and trouble bubbles up in the shadows. Can Bella really handle her stardom? Can Edward and the others protect her from drowning in the life of hollywood? Is everyone who they really seem to be? Can Bella and Edward overcome their demons to truly be together, or will trouble hit before either one of them can stop it?

oh yes. I know it sounds epic, because it is.  
I'm really excited about this story and I know I should be updating SOTH instead of starting a new project, but this was just killing to come out.  
I hope you like it!

I'm going to base Bella's music from mixes of Paramore, Flyleaf, and other artists and bands. It's going to be mainly guitar and some piano but I might mix it up a little bit. I'll let you know what I use. Each chapter will have a song title so it will have been based from a song, wether "Bella sings" it or not.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Song : "Misguided Ghosts" - Paramore**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Misguided Ghosts

**Bella Swan**

"Do you have everything?"

I looked up from my suitcase at Angela and shook my head as I went back to searching. My bag looked like a bomb went off in it, but I had to find my ring. I could never perform without it and now, an hour before my gig, it's gone missing.

Angela bent down next to me and began feeling through the pockets for it. It wasn't hard to miss. It was a gold Italian coin ring about the size of a quarter. It had been passed down through my family since the 1600's. My mother gave it to me before she left and I swore it gives me luck whenever I wear it and takes away any nervousness I have when I play for a crowd.

And now it is no where to be found. Good.

"Didn't you just have it on like an hour ago?" Angela said as she began looking in the pockets of my jeans.

"Yeah, and then I took it off before I took my shower", I practically whined. I then assumed defeat and dramatically threw myself on the small couch in the bedroom I was staying in. "We're just gonna have to cancel".

I could feel Angela rolling her eyes at me. "It's not the end of the world, just play without it", she stated as I felt her weight on the end of the bed. I just lifted my head at her with a glare. She laughed and replied, "My bad, I forgot that ring harnesses all of your musical talent", she said sarcastically and hopped up, "What were you doing before you showered?

"Working out some kinks in the set."

"Did you mistake it for guitar pick or something?"

And at that, I rolled off the bed and onto the floor where my brown guitar case sat. I'd had that case for years and I've never wanted a new one. It was worn in for sure, but it had history. I un-did the clasps and slowly lifted the top, and on top of my equally historic guitar sat the ring.

"Yes!" I screamed as lifted the ring like Simba and kissed it. I slid it on my right ring finger where it belonged and I instantly felt my musical spirit lift. "Ok, I'm good now. Let's go." I slipped my phone and wallet into the pockets of my jeans and grabbed the strap on my guitar case.

"Finally, now we have an hour to speed walk 8 blocks, sign you in at the club, find Ben and not get kidnapped in the process." Angela said with fake enthusiasm as we walked out of Ben's apartment.

"As long as you're aware" I replied seriously with a smile. She just laughed as we hooked arms and began our trek through Los Angeles.

We've been in LA for about 5 weeks now. It was the summer after our senior year at Forks High and Angela decided our senior trip would be a summer in LA staying with her boyfriend, Ben, and his sister in her apartment. Ben had graduated two years prior and was going to be a junior at the University of Oregon while his sister, Ashley just graduated from UCLA. She had an internship for the summer at a pretty successful law firm before she went to Law school in the fall, so she invited Ben, Angela and I down for a little vacation.

Ben and Angela had been dating since our freshmen year and they were two of my best friends. But when Ben invited me along with Angela to visit, I was reluctant to become the third wheel; until I learned their real motive behind it. They wanted me to expose my music to a bigger crowd.

I had been writing and playing my own music since I was 11, when my mom left my dad and me. I needed an outlet for my emotions since Charlie refused to talk about it. He acted as if nothing was wrong to my face, but for months after Renee left, I could hear him crying at night. He was completely heartbroken. And until this day, he's still in love with her. She mailed him divorce papers a year after she left and the next year she was married to Phil Young, a minor league baseball player.

She wasn't really apart of my life until I was about 15. She started sending me letters, then emails and then weekly phone calls. We slowly redeveloped the relationship we once had when I began to understand why she left. She wanted me to move to Jacksonville with her and Phil, but I refused to leave Charlie in Forks like she did. So she settled for monthly visits in the summers.

And within all of my family drama, my need for music intensified. It was the only way I could really relay my feelings. When I was studying, I was up in my room or out on the back porch strumming and writing my emotions away. I only played for myself until Angela heard me one day and literally cried over how good she thought I was. Since that day, on the rare occasion of no homework, Angela, Ben, and I would drive to Port Angles for me to play at open mic night at a coffee shop. I had a small following there that would always come out to listen. From there we moved on the open mic nights in Seattle where I also retained some fans.

It felt good to play my music for others and having them really like my music. But what really made me go out and play was the feeling of others sharing in my pain and joy. When I felt my audience moving with me, it was like I really wasn't alone for that moment. I felt as if I wasn't the only one carrying around my crap for once and that they just knew and understood what every note and lyric really meant under the surface. Of course in reality they would never have any idea, but it was so worth it for those moments when I felt it.

So here I was 18 years old, in LA, playing small gigs in small shops around LA. It felt good to be out of Forks for a while. I had a full scholarship awaiting me at Dartmouth in the fall so I was out really experiencing life before grades became my priority again. I worked my ass off to be a National Merit Scholar and valedictorian at Forks High and it paid off when I got that fat white envelope in the mail. My parents were so proud of me. I don't think I'll ever forget the proud look on Charlie's face as he read the scholarship letter or the scream Renee emitted over the phone when I told her.

My life seemed to be mapping its way out perfectly. I would go to Dartmouth, get an amazing degree in English, and hopefully be on my way to writing and working at a top notch publishing company. It was all I should ever want, but inside I was so conflicted.

I just wasn't…complete.

The only time where I felt satisfied was when I was lost in my music. And that's why I was here in LA, doing what I love to do. I just wish it would last longer. We had 2 weeks left before we went back to Forks to prepare to for college. Angela would be joining Ben at UO and I would be off to New Hampshire. Life was moving on, and the sad thing is that I wasn't ready to get on the ride just yet. I was too contempt here.

Angela and I walked for about 20 minutes until we reached the Smelly House Blend. I had been playing here every Thursday night since we arrived. It was small and dark and mainly served a younger demographic. Most of the people coming in and out were in their 20's and probably college students. They had the best blueberry muffins I'd ever tasted in my life and small stage in the corner where live music played from 7-10. I had accumulated a small group of followers that were left over from the 2 previous spots before me, but each Thursday night that group would increase. And tonight, there was a full house.

"Omigod, Bella. This is amazing! I told you that you'd get a big fan base here!" Angela said excitedly as we went through the side door to sign in. We walked into the main part in the coffee shop. There were couches along the side and comfy arm chairs. The middle held tables and chairs and towards the front was the coffee bar and kitchen. It was all lit by dim ceiling lights and lamps. The atmosphere was completely calming and I absolutely loved it here.

We saw Ben waving at us from the bar and we weaved our way through towards him. It took us about 5 minutes to walk 20 steps toward him because I was constantly being stopped by the shop patrons saying hello, and telling me how they loved my music. It would be around the same 10 people that were at my first set and they'd all bring friends and the cycle would just continue.

"Hey Ben" I said as Angela and I sat at the bar stools next to him. Angela gave him a kiss on the cheek which he smiled at. They were sickeningly cute together. I ordered water and looked at the stage to where, Cole, the guy before me, played. He had a folk like sound, similar to Jack Johnson, and it instantly made you happy to hear him play.

Heath, the co-owner and barista, gave me my bottled water as he nodded towards the crowded room. "I see you've brought me in some business", He said with a smile.

"Nah, it's definitely the muffins." I replied while I looked up at him. He was in his late 30's and owned the shop with his wife Nancy. He had orange-red hair and beard and was roughly around 25 feet tall.

"No ma'am. It's you. I've had people coming in and out all week asking about you." He said matter of factly.

"Well I'm sure all two of them will enjoy tonight's show then, I have a new song."

Heath just chuckled, "By the rate of the people filing in here and those already crowding up my store, it was well over two, Bella."

I looked at the door and there seemed to be more people filing in every minute. There were at least 30 people in here already. I glanced back at Heath with apprehension and he smiled down at me. "You'll do great. You really are amazing" and at that he went to take an order.

"Ugh, guys one of these days I'm going to wake up from this dream" I said as I laid my head in my hands.

"And one of these days, Bells, you're going to realize that in reality, you're amazing. People love your stuff, man" Ben said to me as he took a sip of his latte.

"Yeah Bella, you wouldn't be here if you thought you were horrible. It's just the nerves talking…again." Angela added in as she smoothed down my thick mane of brown hair. "And I don't get why, you've been doing this for almost 2 years now, and you have your magical ring." She continued with a singing voice when she said "magical ring".

"Hey, don't hate on the ring." I said playfully as I looked up at her. She held her hands up in surrender and started to speak quietly with Ben. I took small, slow swigs of my water as I looked around. It seemed as if in the 5 minutes I'd been here it got even fuller. There were all types of people here tonight, even I few younger kids around 14 to some in their 30's.

One man in particular seemed to stand out to me though. He sat alone in the farthest corner away from the stage drinking a coffee. He looked older, around 35, and had an air of importance to him. He wore dark designer jeans with a crisp black shirt and blazer jacket, all pulled together with white sneakers. His hair was long, jet black, pulled into a low ponytail and topped with a grey fedora. He was typing on an iphone and looked to be in deep concentration. It was at that moment he looked right up at me and caught me practically gawking at him. I quickly averted my eyes back to my bottled water, but after about a minute I caught him still looking at me.

"You all set Bella, your on in 15", Nancy came through the bar up to me and pulled me out of my weird-guy-staring-at-me trance.

"Ah…Uh…yeah, let me just go back and tune before", I told her. She smiled and nodded at me as she went to help Heath at the crowded register. I blew out a big breath and turned towards my friends. "I'm on, wish me luck", I began as I hopped down off the stool.

"You'll do great Bella, good luck" Angela said with her usual reassuring tone. I smiled at her as Ben offered me the same and made my way to the back room.

After a quick nervous pee, guitar tune, and voice warm-up, I had my instrument in hand as I waited for Heath to introduce me. I got stage fright at this moment every time I performed anywhere. I was so close to bolting but then I heard the applause, louder than usual, and somehow my feet brought me to the tall, brown stool set up with the mic stand in front. I took a deep breath, focused on my music and then let it take me away.

I had a 4 song set in my 30 minutes and in between, I'd talk lightly about the next song. It's amazing how easy it was for me to talk like this to strangers when face to face with anyone of them, I'd be my normal shy, introverted self. This is what music did to me, I suppose. Open me up and allow me to communicate everything I normally never could.

I close my eyes as I played most of the time. I put my self in the situation which the song was written about and live in it. I started out with a fast paced crowd favorite. It's empowering and was written during one of my extremely inspired moods. I then followed with a slower, sadder piece. It was the first song I ever fully finished and the first I ever performed. It will most likely always have a permanent place in my heart because it will always be my baby. My third song was a much happier one I wrote about my friends. I remember just randomly making it up at a bonfire down at La Push beach, just joking around, but it grew to be one of my favorites. I then I finished with a new song I just finished.

I finished strumming out the last cord with a smile on my face. I looked up to Ben and Angela who were beaming since that was their favorites. My eyes quickly scanned over to the strange man in the corner and he was typing on his phone again with a slight frown on his face. I felt my face drop a little at his obvious disapproval of my music, but I just brushed it off as I began my last song.

"I just finished writing this a few days ago," I told my audience as I started to drink from my water. "It's about trying to get away from my current life and reality, but not permanently. Just, trying finding something to complete it or maybe even something more. It's confusion yet, the idea is trying to find…fulfillment." I said trying to really communicate the meaning, when I really didn't understand it my self. "It's called Misguided Ghosts", I finished as placed my hand at the strings and strummed out the first note.

_I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes_

_And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me_

_And we just go in circles_

_Well Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Of broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not, Useless  
We are just_

_Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles_

I finished out the last note and paused slightly. I looked back up to the audience trying to judge their reactions, but all I noticed was the empty armchair where the long-haired man sat before. Disappointment shot through me like a pipe was turned on, but I put on a brave face as I thanked the audience. A much louder applause followed me and I smiled sincerely at them. It seemed every other person liked the last one except for one person. But that was to be expected. It's impossible to please everyone.

I went and put away my guitar, collected my case and began to make my way back to Angela and Ben, but when I turned the corner from the back room, I was met at the door the long-haired man.

Fear bubbled up in me and I prepared a scream when he held his hand out for me to shake and wore a friendly smile. He was taller in person and had perfect celebrity skin, smile and crystal blue eyes. When he finally spoke his voice was clear and inviting, and any fear I had went away from being replaced with intrigue.

"Bella Swan, My name is Aro Volturi," He said.

"Umm… Hello." I said awkwardly. This guy was a little to forward for my tastes. He was old, dressed a little preppy and for god's sakes he was old, Even though he wasn't unattractive, if he wanted to ask me out this was going to be...

"I've been to your past 3 shows and think you're great. I want to sign you"

My stream of consciousness was broken by his statement and I felt my mouth drop open in shock. And at that moment, my life changed forever

* * *

The night I met Aro Volturi, he gave me his card and I agreed to meet for lunch the following afternoon. Angela came with me and it was at that meeting that I learned he owned Volturi records, I new up and coming record label in LA. Apparently he heard a couple of his interns talking about me and decided to see for himself. He found my sound was just what his alternative and rock label needed and wanted to sign me immediately.

This all hit me like a brick wall but, that same afternoon, he had me in a studio laying down a demo CD for him to present to his board. Later I called my parents tell them the situation, got more screams from Renee who immediately told me to sign and then apprehension from Charlie who didn't trust the record people. Legally it was only my decision to sign with them since I was 18, and for once I felt as if my heart was telling me to do this.

The next day, Aro called me back saying that the board loved the demo and wanted to meet with me that afternoon. Ben's sister got one of the attorneys, Jennifer, at the law firm to attend with me for free since apparently she was a fan of mine and that I shouldn't be signing contracts without legal consent.

I played for the board which consisted of Aro's brother's Caius and Marcus, and within 72 hours of Jennifer looking over the contract, revealing and reassuring the plans with my parents, freak outs with Angela, countless moments of doubt and negativity, 23 Red Bulls, and dinner at a fancy restaurant in downtown LA, I was a signed musician with Volturi records.

The rational side of me knew that this was not the safest method of living; with as unstable as a music career can be, I could completely ruin my future. Or I could follow my heart and do this because I never wanted anything more in my life and deep down; I knew this was the right decision for me.

The downside was that I had to give up my scholarship to Dartmouth. I was going to be recording my first album in a studio in Seattle so I could be closer to home and take some classes at UO. Giving up my scholarship hurt but it didn't affect me as much as it probably should have, in all honesty, I felt as if a huge weight of pressure had been lifted off my shoulders and I was now more free to do what I really wanted to do.

Make and share my music with the world.

I worked on my album until December and the release date was set for the beginning of February. Aro told me that I needed major publicity since all though I had a small fan base, I was still relatively unknown. So I was set to move back out to LA the day after Christmas where I was scheduled to do my first major performance at a big New Years party opening up for Boys Like Girls, and simultaneously releasing my first single.

If you would have told me 7 months ago, I would be signed with an amazing record label and opening for Boys Like Girls, you would have been laughed at. But now, that I'm faced with this new reality, I'm ready to take it on head first.

No regrets.

No doubts.

This New Year would signify an entirely new me.

* * *

What do you think?  
This was mainly just like a prolougy chapter, the real story starts next chapter when she meets the cullens and hales...and other people. :)

If I get enough positive response I'll keep going, and since it's my winter break I have a couple weeks of complete freetime so I have too much time to write.

Please review, I really need to know your thought so I can make this story better. I love postive reviews and constructively critical ones. I read and reply to everyone quite promptly.

follow me on twitter at alexisjack :P

- Alexis


	2. 2: The Sun

**Disclaimer:** Yes I absolutely and totally own Twilight and Apple products and all the other amazing things in this story. I also own Starbucks, Australia, 67 Rolls Royce's, a liger, Hogwarts castle, the new Health Reform bill and Taylor Lautner. Yes. I so totally own these things.

So, I'm back and I feel really bad that no ones liking this story. I only received 2 reviews: one from SarahYoungEun, thanks girl, and one from my BFF, sooo yeah…

I really like the plot line I have lined up for this. Like it is Epic, man. So I hope people start reading, so I won't feel like a total failure.

Anyway, here we are with chapter 2 and we are met again with a character from my first story, Song of the Heart. He's everyone favorite gay guy, for sure. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Song: "****The Sun" – Maroon 5**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sun**

**Bella Swan**

LAX was more crowded than a Best Buy on Black Friday. It was about noon on a December 26, and the day after Christmas was always going to be hectic at airports. So needless to say, all of the people flying back to Los Angeles and to their well paying jobs would be crazy big. I stood on my tip toes in an attempt to look over the crowd, but that did absolutely nothing. I have no idea where my ride is.

I was back in LA again and after 7 months of just coming for a few days here and there, I would be living here permanently. The studio set me up in an extremely nice apartment in the hills and with other amenities Aro thought I needed. Aro was disgustingly wealthy and since he had no children and I was his first signed artist, he basically gave me everything he saw fit; like a car, black credit card, and…a handler.

Yes, a handler. Basically an assistant that made sure I got where I needed to be when I needed to be there, and kept me on task. But, apparently this new guy was a super handler. Not only did he manage my schedule, he was my personal stylist, hair and makeup guy, and publicist. Like really all in the same day, this guy furnished my apartment and then sent me a full 60 page email of my schedule for the next three months. And I'd never even met him in person. We only communicated through phone (oh yeah, Aro sent me a shiny new iPhone the day after I signed) and through email (he sent along a complimentary Mac book pro). His name was Raymond and he is the one that's supposed to meet me here today.

I walked through my terminal and to the luggage carousel, thinking he may be in that area. I didn't have any luggage since it was all FedEx'd prior to my arrival, so I'm sure I looked weird just awkwardly standing still by the luggage with only a shoulder bag. I have no idea what he looks like so "looking" for him came to my realization as hopeless. I then trudged my way over to the airport Starbucks and plopped into a chair, pulling out my phone to call him, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked up to see a tall olive-toned man with black hair and obnoxiously large sunglasses smiling down at me. "Bella Swan."

It came out as an obvious statement rather than a question. He held a cup of something towards me and I took it with out even acknowledging towards it. "Um, thank you? How do you..." I began timidly but was cut off by the man.

"I'm Raymond darling and this is triple venti nonfat Gingerbread Latte. We'll all be well acquainted soon." He said as he delicately sipped his drink. I followed suit and tilted the cup towards my mouth and allowed the delicious, warm liquid to run through my system.

"Good isn't it. God, I love holiday flavors." Raymond said while looking at his cup adoringly. "This is a solid reason to have Christmas all year"

I smiled at him and replied, "That and the Cranberry Bliss Bar."

He made the best "I know" ever and held out his hand for a high five as he said, "Amen sister, amen."

I slapped his hand and stood up to him. "I know we basically know each other, but since this is our first time actually meeting, I want to formally introduce myself. Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I said.

Raymond held his hand out for me to shake and replied, "I'm Raymond Bryant and I like long walks on the beach and a good Sandra Bullock film".

I laughed at him, before I began, "So are we ready to get going, I'm so tired."

Raymond nodded and he led me through the airport and to the front where a white Lexus convertible sat. He opened the passenger door for me and then got into the driver's side before we sped off towards the city.

He turned his IPod on and the sounds of Lady Gaga filled the car. "So are you glad to finally be here?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah, somewhat. I'm sad to be leaving my father and friends, but glad I'm getting out of Forks; too many bad memories there." I replied, which reminded me that I was supposed to have called him when I landed.

"Oh, do we have some skeletons in the closet?" Raymond said teasingly.

I just laughed uneasily and changed the subject, "Where are we going?"

Raymond smiled menacingly which instantly had me worried. "We, my dear, are going to the best salon on the west coast."

"Why?"

Raymond looked at me as if I just asked how to pee. "Bella, you do realize that you are a new artist in Hollywood; special emphasis on new. You are basically not even on the radar yet. There is only the buzz that Aro Volturi will be debuting his first new artist on his new record label. No one knows who you are because only your name has been released to the media. So, when you make your first appearance to the music world on Thursday, you'll need a fresh, new look that public will cling to and devour with love. Hence forth, sky rocketing your new career as an amazing musician and beautiful, new, young starlet", Raymond said slowly while making motions with his left, manicured hand. "Note how many times I used the word 'new', Bella, this is important," He added in.

I was slightly taken aback by this. I didn't think there was anything about me that could be that was so bad that it needed change. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but I didn't consider myself ugly either. I was petite and slim, and stood about 5'4". I was pale, but luckily my skin was unblemished and it was kind of translucent. I had slightly large, plain brown eyes and deep brown, wavy hair that hung all the way to the top of my butt.

"Well, what's wrong with my current look? I mean I'm going to be a musician not a model. All my fans should care about is my music."

Raymond shook his head as he began, "B, when you signed up for this, your music and your look go hand in hand on the same plate. Not only will you be sharing your talent to the world, but you will be a role model to others. The way you look and conduct your self should always portray a positive manner. Your look will sell CD's even more than your music," Raymond said whilst keeping his eyes on the road and then he looked towards me quickly as he added, "Which is amazing by the way. I heard the rough cut in Aro's office. I'm in love with you." He exclaimed to me with a dramatic hand wave and I smiled at him when he continued, "But anyway, your look needs to pull others in on separate plane from your music. And there is nothing wrong with your look, darling, you have to die for hair and skin. All you need is tweaking and enhancement. And that begins with a new hair cut, wax, and mani-pedi.

"That makes sense I suppose. Nothing to crazy though, right?" I said timidly.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

As soon as I heard it, my demeanor completely dropped. I thought back in time to that long Saturday night. Those were 5 words that changed me. It was such a simple question, yet to me, it was loaded. The last time I heard those words, I was 15. The last time I heard those words I'd lost my virginity. The last time I heard those words was the last time I truly believed them.

* * *

**4 years ago**

"_Jake!" I laughed happily as he kissed his way down my neck. I wove my hands in his long, silky hair as his mouth left a trail of fire in its path. _

"_Bella", Jake muffled a retort as his hands found their way under my shirt._

_I closed my eyes and let out a low moan as he slowly laid us down on my bed. He raised my shirt up with one hand and began kissing up my stomach while holding my hands above my head with his other._

_I quickly flipped us using my legs so I was straddling him and began my own trail of kisses from his mouth down to his bare chest which had been de-clothed earlier. He held my hips down and felt his arousal on my butt. We had been in this situation so many times over the past few months of our relationship. And we'd done everything but intercourse. We were both virgins and we were both ready to change that. But were waiting on the right moment._

"_God, you're so hot, Bella", Jake said lowly as he raised his toned torso up to kiss me. We roughly kissed for a few more minutes before we were lying there in nothing but our underwear._

_Jake was hovering above me, kissing whatever was in his path while simultaneously grinding his erection on my thigh. "Jake, I...I think I'm ready" I breathed out as his kisses slowed to a stop and his brown eyes met mine. "I mean it, I'm really am…ready…to…" I trailed off while holding my hand to his warm cheek._

_He looked at me disbelievingly for about a minute before he slowly said, "Are...are you sure, Bella. I mean you don't feel pressured…" _

_I cut him off, "No, Jake, I don't feel pressure from anything but my heart. I want this, right now, with you", I said looking deep into his eyes. I think I loved him, but I didn't really know how to say it at that moment._

_Jake licked his plump lips and looked down at me, "And you're sure, you're sure?" he asked slowly as his hand made its way into my hair._

_I slowly moved my head towards his and gently touched our foreheads as I closed my eyes and replied, "I've never been more sure about anything. Ever." I opened my eyes slowly and saw the breathtaking smile upon his face._

_He kissed me hard on the mouth before then kissing his way down my torso. "I love you so much, Bella. I will love you forever." He said in between kisses. I felt my heart fill with emotion and tears began to form in my eyes. This was it. He was all I would ever need and want. Jacob was perfect and un-like my parents, we would always be together._

_"You're shaking, Bella. Are you ok?" Jake said thoughtfully as he sat up and looked at me again._

_I nodded my head with a smile, and motioned for him to continue with kisses of my own. I was nervous and excited to be having sex for the first time. He was being so gentle and sweet, that I knew he'd never hurt me. _

_"Do you trust me, Bella?"_

_I said yes with desire and without hesitation._

* * *

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Raymond said while snapping his fingers in my face. I shook my self out of my daze and took a deep breath. I couldn't allow myself to think back to those memories. I dealt with them and left them behind me in Forks. This was a fresh new start for me. I wasn't going to live in the past and on past mistakes. I was going live in the future and the good it would hopefully bring.

"Yeah, I'm good" I told Raymond while waving my hand dismissively.

"No, you're about fall asleep on me and we have a salon day ahead of us, woman! Drink your coffee and allow your brain to stimulate as I put on some obnoxious rap. Try to make out the lyrics, that'll keep you brain cells running, fo' sho'."

He played some music and I sipped my coffee. We were driving somewhere along the coast and view was spectacular. The ocean was a clear blue, and had soft waves gently rolling on the shore. It was the middle of winter so it definitely wasn't as hot out as it was this summer. Yet it was a comfortable 65 degrees out. We were driving with the top up of course, but the weather was so nice out that I wouldn't mind if he let it down.

Everything was still decorated with its beautiful and LA-glam Christmas décor. There were ginormous Christmas trees at every corner and wreaths hanging from every street lamp. The houses were classically decorated with lights that I couldn't see now in the afternoon, but I'm sure at night the streets looked right out of postcard.

We were driving past other luxury cars, with beautiful people driving them and I instantly remembered I was in the high class part of LA. This summer we stayed in the main city and only visited the Hills a few times when we looked around Rode Drive. And I do mean looked only.

Now, I was a resident here. I was hopefully on my way to being a celebrity like so many of those that already lived here. I felt so out of my element and out of place, but I was so ready for change that I was going to embrace this and make the most of it. This new town would pull me out of my darkness. It would be my sun.

"Raymond, I think I'm awake now. Can you turn that off, I feel my pants sagging." I told Raymond.

He laughed at me and eagerly changed the music to Maroon 5. We began to sing to all the songs together, laughing and joking I was so glad I was out here now. I felt free.

Raymond turned onto the infamous Rodeo Drive and drove past all of the sheek and ultra-expensive boutiques and towards a building titled True Colors with glass windows. Of course the salon was going to be on the most exclusive street in LA. I shouldn't even be shocked. Yet I was still in awe as Raymond expertly parallel parked the car right in front of the salon and checked his flawless appearance in the rearview mirror.

He turned to me and said, "Welcome to my second home, Bella, prepare to be spiritually moved."

"Whatever you say, Ray, I'm at your mercy" I replied as we stepped out of the car. There was no arguing with him anyway. Despite my only just physically meeting him, He had gained my trust. And he was like 1 of 7 people who have. He had the type of personality that was strong and confident that everything he did was for the greater good. He wouldn't lead me wrong. He hasn't yet.

"That's what I like to hear Bella. You are going to go in there beautiful, and come out even more exquisite." Raymond said with one arm around my shoulders and the other making some sort of imaginary rainbow in the air. He lead me through the doors and immediately I was assaulted by 4 people who ushered me into one of those wicked cool spinney chairs.

Raymond was discussing with them the right amount of volume and length for my height and face shape, highlights, low lights, hazes, glosses and I was just exponentially confused. The last time I was in a salon was 4 years ago when I cut my hair to my shoulders. It grows so fast. I just decided to let the salon people and Raymond do what they needed to and not to try and understand it. They were the professionals, anyway.

I was under the dryer with an uncomfortable amount of foil in my hair when I felt my phone buzz. I figured it was my dad, since I forgot to call him earlier. Whoops. I dug my phone out of my back pocket and answered it without even looking.

"Hey Dad! Sorry I…" I began, but was cut off by a voice that definitely wasn't Charlie's.

"No, Bella. It's me. Jake."

* * *

Oh yes.

Shit's going down. Shit is going down!

I hope I emphasized this enough but this story will be a rough ride for both Edward and Bella. I have the whole thing outlined out and there is a sequel. This is going to be a fun journey. I'm so excited!

**Next Chapter: A huge secret is unveiled about Jake and Bella's relationship, or lack there of. And we meet Alice! Yay!**

Please, please review. I really need to know yall's thoughts so I can make this story better. I rely on you people.

Follow me on twitter at AlexisJack.

Go ahead and click the white button. It's calling you.

-Alexis


	3. 3: For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Disclaimer: I'm poor and I own nothing. :(**

So here we are again with another hefty chapter!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I was hoping that more of my Song of the Heart readers would come out of the wood works and read this, but I guess they don't like me anymore from my lack of updates.

My bad, guys.

But anyway this is a very exciting chapter where we meet some new people and learn about Bella's big secret with Jacob. It's going to be a doozy and I'm so excited Yay! So without further ado, Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter Song: For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic – Paramore**

I'd play the song whenever Bella is singing it later in the chapter, it really pulls things together

* * *

**Chapter 3: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**

**Bella Swan**

_I was under the dryer with an uncomfortable amount of foil in my hair when I felt my phone buzz. I figured it was my dad, since I forgot to call him earlier. Whoops. I dug my phone out of my back pocket and answered it without even looking._

"_Hey Dad! Sorry I…" I began, but was cut off by a voice that definitely wasn't Charlie's._

"_No, Bella. It's me. Jake."_

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shitty McShitty Shit.

"Bella, I know you're there. Look I know we didn't-", Jake began talking again but I hung up faster than you could say mental breakdown.

I could literally feel the panic attack forming in my lungs, so I took some deep, even breaths to calm myself. I would not break down here. I was not going to let Jacob Black control my emotions when I was hours away from him. I left that crap in Forks. It wasn't going to plague me here like it did there. I was moving forward.

I stared my phone down knowing that with Jake's persistence, he would call back. I pointed I stern finger at it and said, to an inanimate object, "You will not get to me. You will not get to me." I closed my eyes and loudly sighed in frustration as I dropped my phone clad hand back into my lap.

"Umm…are you…ok?"

Startled, I popped my head up at the sound of the bell-like voice, banging my forehead against the rim of the hair dryer in the process. I groaned, while rubbing at the sore spot and heard the same bell of a voice tinkling at me in a laugh.

"Dah!" I exclaimed with my eyes shut tight from the throbbing in my skull, "To answer you question, no. I am not okay." I half moaned, half laughed in response to the voice.

The voice tinkled again and I looked to the side of me to see a small girl around my age flashing her perfect, Hollywood teeth at me. Even with a pink, plastic cap covering her small head, she was gorgeous. She had flawless skin that was a little darker than mine, glistening sky blue eyes under perfectly arched eyebrows, and even wearing the big salon apron she was engulfed in, I could see the bottoms of designer jeans and expensive shoes. I instantly felt unworthy because I could almost feel the glow of celebrity that seemed to beam from her.

And that's when it hit me.

I was talking to Alice-freaking-Cullen.

The famous pixie-like actress, Alice Cullen, who was basically in every teen movie ever made. The films she starred in were the bane of my teenage-sleep-over existence. I knew I must've have been staring at her like a fish when she finally spoke up.

"You seem to be having a difficult time over there. Is your head okay?" she asked with genuine care in her voice, but I could easily hear the hint of humor in her voice. And her wide smile was a dead give away that she was 2 seconds from dying of laughter at my usual clumsiness.

Hollywood-1

Bella Swan-0

"Um…yeah, my head's good. I'm just a really big klutz. My head's pretty accustomed to collisions by now", I replied in an attempt to salvage this embarrassing situation as my face was turning red.

Alice giggled before she retorted, "Well I think, maybe it's had one too many collisions, because a second ago I swear I saw you talking _to _your phone."

I just stared wide eyed at her for a second and then switched to looking at my phone. I looked back and forth between the two while I was thinking of something to say in defense of my new found insanity.

Hollywood -2

Bella Swan-0

"Ugh…Well, you see…I was just talking to my…I wasn't talking to the phone," I began to stutter out, "I was referring to the person that was just talking to me on the phone, you know." I could feel the heat from my face as it reddened from embarrassment. I was going to die from it before my music career really even started, I knew it.

"Right.", the tiny girl giggled out and I just wanted the dryer to burn me alive. She must've felt my embarrassment because she attempted to stop laughing and held her hands out in defense. "I'm not laughing at you; just the situation. It was all quite entertaining." she said with her tiny hand delicately covering her wide grin. "I'm so sorry", she finished with the smile still illuminating her face.

"Oh it's fine. Trust me when I say I'm very used to this by now." I said hoping my horrible blush would dissipate.

She thrust her tiny, manicured hand out to me as she introduced herself. "I'm Alice", she said smiling.

"I know!" I basically blurted out as I shook her hand. I immediately shot my hand up to my own mouth to cover up my embarrassment from my awful word vomit._ Fantastic job at life today, Bella, really. _"I mean, I know who you are and stuff but I'm not like some creepy stalker. I just, you know…" I attempted to explain while my face was probably scarlet in color. Alice just smiled modestly and nodded at me to say she understood.

I sighed in defeat and continued, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan. And I promise I'm not normally this lame, I swear."

Alice laughed out loud at that before she replied, "You're funny, Bella."

"A girl can only try", I said quickly with a sarcastic shrug.

I liked Alice. She wasn't what I was expecting she would be like. Granted I'd only known the countless characters she portrayed in her movies, so I didn't know anything about her true personality. But from what I could tell, and even though she was one of the most popular actresses in the world, she wasn't mean nor stuck up. She was friendly and talked to me like we were both just regular people that just happened to be seated next to each other in a salon. Even though she was a famous celebrity and I was a musical nobody.

"Wait a second. Your name sounds really familiar to me." Alice suddenly said. I don't think she would have any recollection of me unless she so happened to stumble upon one of my little shows; which is not likely since I'd only played in tiny shops way on the other side of LA. I figured she was just trying to make me feel better about the whole Oh-My-Gosh-I-Know-Who-You-Are-You-Celebrity bit I just pulled. How thoughtful of her.

"Bella Swan…Bella Swan…" Alice murmured to herself as she drummed her little fingers on her chin, "Bella Swan… Bella Sw…" Alice stopped her chanting abruptly and stared at me like I just cured cancer or something. "Omigosh! You're Bella Swan. _The _Bella Swan" Alice exclaimed excitedly at me with wide eyes.

I didn't know if she was pulling my wand or if she was genuinely serious. She put a _the_ in front of my name like it was important. I didn't deserve to have a _the_ placed in front of my name. I mean it wasn't like I was her, _The _Alice Cullen.

"Um, Alice, what are you talking about?" I questioned her. Maybe she was the one that needed her head examined.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! Now! At True Colors, of all the places! I mean, Nikki and I were just talking about you this morning!" Alice was practically screaming at me by now. To say I was confused would be an understatement. What was this chick talking about? She and who I presume would be actress Nikki Reed, were talking about me. ME?

"Alice, I think you have the wrong Bella Swan. I literally just moved here this morning. I don't know anyone and vice versa."

"No silly, you are definitely the only Bella Swan to which I would be referring to. You're absolutely brilliant. Your music is just…wow!" Alice said again with excitement.

My music?

She had heard my music!

And she liked it!

Well knock me over the head and call me crazy, because I think I just met my first real fan to my signed music career.

Hollywood-2

Bella Swan-1

Yay!

"You… you like my music? When did you hear me play? The last time I played a show in LA was June. And I'm sure I would have recognized you in any of those small coffee shops."

Alice smiled at me and shook her head. "No, Bella, I heard your single for the new movie I'm in, _Midnight._"

Oh! That would explain it.

Right when I signed with Volturi records, Aro approached me with the opportunity to write a song for the new movie _Midnight_, it was the first movie installment in the _Midnight_ series. It was based off the popular _Midnight _series books, which I'm sure everyone and their mother had read at least twice. The books were about a vampire that falls in love with a human and as expected, drama ensues.

I of course had read these books multiple times and when I was offered to write the theme song for it, being the new artist that I am, I literally passed out. But I set to work and a few weeks ago my song, _Decode_, was named as the title track.

"Oh, right! I should have realized. I knew you were in the movie I saw a few clips when I was offered the job to write the song. But I just finished it and it hasn't been released yet, so how'd you hear It.?"

"I heard it in Catherine's office one day." Alice said with a wave of her hand. "It is quite amazing, Bella, really. It's so emotional and gets the main character's feelings down perfectly. Well done! The entire cast adores it!" Alice complimented me.

I blushed again from her praise. I had heard for a while how much people liked my music, but to hear someone as talented as Alice tell me really made me feel as if I could make it Hollywood with this music thing.

"Thank you Alice, really. You have no idea how much it means to hear that from you" I said somewhat timidly.

Alice gave me one of the most sincere and friendliest smiles I think I'd ever received. Like, really, I felt my eyes watering up from the emotion of being accepted.

Alice grabbed my hands with hers and said, "Bella, I know you and I are going to be great friends, really. And you tell me you've just moved here? Today? That means that you need someone to show you around. This is perfect!" I smiled back at her and she picked up my phone from my lap. She began typing in a number and she typed out a message. "Here's my number and email, I just texted myself from your phone so I have your info now too." she said happily as she waved a pink, bedazzled iPhone at me.

And I had just made my first Hollywood friend. Things were looking up for me today.

"You and I are going to lunch. When do you have free?" Alice questioned.

"Well, I'd have to check with my assistant first but I think tomorrow would be fine."

"Tomorrow's perfect for me. I'll pick you up at noon. Where do you live?"

And at that Alice and I began talking about LA. I learned more from her than I thought I ever could learn about a city. I found out that I was living in a suburb of east LA that most of the young celebrities lived in. I was apparently living in the same apartment complex as several athletes, actors, musicians and models. I was also conveniently down the street from Alice's building. There were several high profile restaurants and clubs in our area and we were 10 minutes from the best shopping this side of the Mississippi and 15 minutes from downtown LA.

Someone came to retrieve Alice from her dryer and she said that she'd text me later. I was so relieved to have someone like her. I mean I couldn't have Raymond being my only friend here, no matter how fantastic he was. When someone of my own came to retrieve me from hot, hooded hell, I sat in the spinney chair and told Ray about my meeting and new found friendship with Alice. He was beyond ecstatic saying, and I quote, "Thank God, I finally have a client who isn't socially handicapped." He said that Alice Cullen was just the kind of person I needed to be associating with because her fan base was my projected fan base. Every one loved Alice Cullen and when they know that she approves highly of me, and then they approve highly of me.

I admitted that that kind of made me feel like I was using her for something, because I genuinely wanted to be her friend. Raymond assured me that this wasn't the case.

"Bella, everyone who you associate with will either shed a positive or negative light upon you. That means everyone, from your friends back in Forks to anyone you befriend here. You're in the spotlight now, baby, and your career depends on networking. Plus, Alice Cullen knows this is how the business works. She is fully aware that she is helping your career and becoming your real friend, just as you are helping her career and becoming her friend in the same manner. Networking B, networking." Raymond explained to me as he observed the stylist clipping away at my hair.

"Well as long as that's clear." I mused as I watched piece after piece of brown hair fall around my shoulders. I tried not to concentrate on the fact that my hair was being morphed into an outcome that I was unsure about, but I just let my faith lie in the hands of Raymond.

Two hours later, after the hair, wax (ow, man. No woman should have to experience pain of that velocity in the region down under), and than a much needed mani-pedi, I was looking at a new me.

It was amazing what a simple hair cut and eyebrow waxing could do to one's appearance. My hair was a few inches shorter but it had layers that came up to about my shoulders. It was the same dark mahogany color, but with added in tints of blonde, lighter brown, red, and black, which when you say it out loud sounds unfitted but looking at my hair it looked striking. My hair was straight, rather than its normal waves, and extra shiny and bouncy. That along with my shaped up eyebrows seemed to make my cheek bones lift and I looked more awake. I looked…good.

"Wow", was all I could say as I surveyed the finished product.

Ray just flipped back his own perfect hair and simply said, "Damn, we're good", to the team of stylists behind him. I thanked them heavily and turned my back when I saw Raymond pull out a shiny black credit card. I didn't want to know how much this miracle cost, so after Ray paid we were on our way. Raymond was going to take me to my new apartment, show me around and then he had to be at a meeting at 6. I had to be at the studio at the same time so this worked out perfectly.

***!!***

After about 10 minutes of driving (like Alice said), we pulled into the garage of the Olympic Apartments. But I swear the building looked more like a 5 star hotel. It was about 25 stories high and was mostly made of glass. There was circular drive that we past by with an amazing fountain and the entire building was spotted with tall palm trees.

The massive, underground garage held a multitude of new and luxury vehicles which were all neatly parked in spacious, assigned spots. Raymond parked his car in the spot marked 5c, next to a new, deep blue, Jeep Liberty. He then threw a set of keys at me.

"What are these for?" I asked as he and I stepped out of the vehicle.

"Those are your apartment and car keys", Ray said as he went and patted the Jeep, "And here is your car. It's only leased until you decide to buy it or a different one with your own riches in a couple months."

I looked the shiny car down and dropped my bag as I practically screamed, "This is my car! Shut up!" Back home I'd had an ancient, red truck. I loved that thing to bits, it was my baby, but it was going to be nice to drive over 25 mph. I circled around it until I reached the driver's side and unlocked the door. Once inside, I noticed the fresh, black leather seats and GPS system in the dashboard. The car even had that lovely new car smell. I just sat back and sucked in the heavenly smell until Ray tapped on my window.

"You'll have plenty of time to make out with the car later. I want to show you the apartment!" I stuck my tongue out at him and regrettably got out of my elevated car.

"I love that car." I said to Raymond.

He laughed and hooked his arm through mine, "Me too. That's why I picked it out. It seemed to suit you."

"Thank you so much, really. I mean I argued with Aro for days on how much he was spending on me; all the electronics, travel expenses, apartments, cars, and other crap. I just feel like…I don't know… it's all just too much." I told Ray as we walked up to a glass door that he punched a code into.

"Aro loves lavish things if you couldn't tell by now. He wants all of his artists to be the best and have the best. And since you are his first one, he's going all out. Just go with it, darling." Ray said as we walked into a lavish lobby with marble floors, retro seating and plasma screens. We walked to the front desk and he got the attention of one of the clerks.

"Gianna, this is Isabella Swan. She's moving into 5d today." Ray told the tall, light brunette.

"Of course, Mr. Bryant." Gianna said with a smile before she turned to me, "Welcome to Olympic Ms. Swan. My name is Gianna, and I'm the concierge here. I can get you anything you need any time of the day. Just press the 1 button on the phone in the entryway by your front door. And also here is my card, so feel free to call me from anywhere else if you need something."

"Uh…thank you", I said timidly as she handed me the white card. I slipped it into my pocket and she smiled brilliantly at me. No doubt she had gotten work done, but she was still beautiful.

Ray stopped to introduce me to the doorman, Alec. He was a little on the short side, and extremely friendly. And then we stopped by the security office right by the elevators. I met Felix and Demetri, the two main security guards, who were by far the biggest people I'd seen in my life. They ran me through the security procedures here and gave me my access code for the garage and my in-room security alarm system. They told me that since most of the residents here are celebrities in some way, they had zero tolerance for paparazzi and over-zealous fans. They assured me that neither of the two would ever bother me when I was near the premises. They too gave me their personal cards and I could press the 2 on my apartment phone to reach them anytime of the day. I also didn't fail to notice the way they both were eyeing me and the way they put so much emphasis on the fact that their cell numbers were on the cards. I was all too relieved to get out of there.

Ray finally took me up to the glass elevators and to the fifth floor where there were 5 doors. We walked all the down to the last door on the hall. The door directly across from mine had a huge basket of fruit hanging out in front of it.

"Who lives there?" I asked as I took out my key.

Ray looked to the fruit-basket door where I was pointing and let out a surprisingly girlish squeal. "Oh B, in that door lives pure, man candy. Trust me if I knew he swung for my team I'd be all up on that." Ray said as he looked adoringly at room 5c. "I parked in his spot knowing he won't be back until 6 since it's Monday. And don't ask me how I know his schedule." Ray added in as I laughed.

I opened my door and stepped onto a beautiful dark hardwood floor. The entryway held a small table with the phone I had been told about and a door that led to a good sized half bathroom. I walked into a living room type area with light yellow walls but an entire wall out as a window served in its place. It had a spectacular view of the busy street the apartment was on, the vast park across the street, and in the background you could see the tall buildings of downtown LA. There was a big plasma screen television mounted on the above a modern, glass enclosed fireplace. There were bookshelves on both sides of the TV that held the books, CD's and DVD's I had sent over plus some; not to mention an impressive looking stereo system. There was a big dark green, plush couch facing the TV and then two comfortable looking armchairs to match. There was a glass coffee table in the middle on top of a cream colored rug with a beautiful bouquet of flowers perched on it. There was also this outrageous looking remote control that Raymond told me operated everything in the apartment like the TV, lights and fireplace.

There was a bar like seating area that opened up to a beautiful kitchen with black marble and all of the latest appliances. The cabinets and drawers held every pot, pan, and dish I would ever need. The fridge and pantry were fully stocked with my favorite foods and the ingredients I would need to make my favorite dishes (most likely from the list Ray had me send him). A small dining nook was at by the window-wall and it had settings to hold 4 places.

Ray then led me down a small hallway that held French doors that opened up to a large bedroom with a big fluffy bed with dark green bedding. The wall was there in this room but there were two big windows on either side of the bed. There was another big plasma mounted on the wall and the fireplace that was in the living room was in the bedroom too because it was actually in the wall and enclosed by glass. At the left corner there was a big white, fluffy poof thing and tall reading lamp. My guitar case sat by a chair with a desk in the right corner of the big room and I noticed my keyboard case on the other side. At the right wall of the room were two more big windows and another set of French doors that led out to a covered balcony that over looked the other side of the busy street and the apartment courtyard. There was a small stone fire pit out there and comfy green patio couch.

Then, there was a door at the other end of the room that led to large bathroom with crisp white tile and both a tub and separate shower. The walls were painted a light blue and there was a cabinet stocked with fluffy, white towels. The large counter and other cabinet held all of my favorite toiletries products and some make-up that I know I didn't own.

"I just thought you might want some more variety than what you sent me. You'll thank me later, Bella, I promise." Ray said to me when I asked about the extra products from M.A.C and Clinique. I just rolled my eyes at him. I was strictly a chap-stick kind of girl.

Then, there was a door in the bathroom that led to my insanely huge closet. It was walk in and all the clothes and shoes I sent over earlier were hung and folded. And of course, there was plenty of extra. Over ¾ of the clothes in that closet were new and I knew I would never wear half of them upon will. There were all different kinds of dresses, tops, skirts, and new bottoms. Plus about 2 dozen shoes, which were very cute, but I would hurt myself and pedestrians if I wore some of the heels. I also didn't fail to notice that there were handfuls of new undergarments that for sure I was not going to wear.

Leopard print thong and matching bra?

Really?

I picked up the risqué pair of panties and swung them in Raymond's face. "Uh, I'm pretty sure these aren't mine."

Ray smiled mischievously as he replied, "Yeah, you will thank me for those later too, sweetheart. So will the hottie next door."

I just held my mouth open at that. "What! What are you talking about, Ray! I'm here for music not…not…_that_!" I said loudly as I knew my face was turning red. I'd only had sex four times, with the same person, and after him, I wasn't going to be fooling around for a while.

"Oh, dear Bella, you will know exactly what I'm talking about when you see him" Ray said as he glided out of the door and out of my room. I dropped the monstrosity I was holding back into the drawer and followed Ray out into the living room.

"Well I have to leave, but I will call you in the morning", Ray said as he gathered up his stylish Prada bag and helped himself to a bottle of water. "And your plans to have lunch with Alice are perfectly fine. Make sure you wear those loose white jeans I got you, they're fabulous. You also have a meeting with your cover photographer tomorrow at 4, but I'll give you details when I call you."

"Okay, and thank you again, for all of this." I said as bustled towards the door. He stopped in front of me with a big smile.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dear, and so much fun. You really are a wonderful girl. The world won't know what's hit them when you debut next week." He replied as he gave me hug. I hugged him back and was glad that I had him here to help me. He pulled away and began to walk out the door. "Text me if you need something!" he hollered and then the door shut.

I sighed at the sudden awareness of being alone in my new apartment, looked around at the beauty of it, and then let out one of those high pitched, embarrassing girly screams as I hurled myself on the couch. This place was really all mine, and I was finally living on my own. I lived in a small town house with Ben and Angela while I was in Seattle and now I was room mate less. It felt good to feel this freedom, but then a horrible wave of loneliness and homesickness hit me. I needed to call Charlie, and then Renee, and then probably Angela, I missed her so much already.

I pulled my phone out to see that I'd had 5 missed calls and 4 texts; all from Jacob Black. I audibly groaned and deleted the calls and messages without even reading them. I didn't want to hear any more of what he had to say. I'd heard enough last night.

******!!!******

_Previous night_

_I'd stepped out of the house and onto the back porch with a cup of hot chocolate. It was Christmas night and Charlie just went to bed after a long day of eating and watching basketball games. I was going to be leaving for LA at dawn, and I should have been sleeping. But I wanted to get one last glimpse of my home before I left._

"_Bella."_

_I heard a voice I hadn't heard in two years come from the side of the house. I turned around to see Jacob Black walking towards me. Shock and hurt both hit me at the same time and I dropped my mug as I looked at him. _

_He'd changed from when I last saw him. He was two years older than I was and the last I'd heard of him he was going to play Basketball on scholarship for Michigan State. Now he looked about a foot taller, 30 pounds of muscle bigger and his long, dark hair was now crew cut short. I closed my eyes and shook my head thinking this was my imagination, but when I opened them again he was still there, still gorgeous, and standing right in front of me._

"_Bella, I am so-"Jake began as he started to reach out and touch me, but he didn't get to finish because before I knew what was happening, I smacked him right across the face. _

_The blow didn't even cause him to move really but, he stopped talking and stared at me with regret filled eyes. He licked his lips and began speaking again. "Bella, I completely deserved that. I was the biggest ass back then, but I've changed. I'm so sorry Bella," Jake began rambling off. I was just shaking my head at him, still in disbelief that he was actually here._

"_Jacob, you need to leave right now" I said in a low, shaky tone. The levees on my tear ducts were threatening to break and I refused to let him see me cry over him again._

"_Bella, please, you have to listen to me. I am so incredibly sorry. I don't even know how to start begging for your forgiveness, Bella, but you have to believe me. Please." Jake started again. He looked so torn. But then again he was the one that left two years ago._

"_Go, Jacob! Now!" I practically screamed at him. I began backing up back towards my house to get away from him. _

"_Bella, I love you! I never stopped!" At that the tears came pouring down my face and I couldn't take this anymore but he continued, "I was just confused back then, but now...Now I'm here, Bella."Jake said as he was walking towards me. "I'm right here"_

"_You can't just decide when you're ready to be with me!" I finally whisper screamed back at him. "You left Jake! You left when I needed you! I trusted you! And…you just threw me aside like trash. And you didn't turn back, ever!"_

_Jake shook his head as he retorted, "You were never trash to me Bella. I was shocked and scared. The only thing I could think to do was leave. I thought you'd be better off without me. But I'm here now!"_

"_It's too freaking late, Jake. You made your decision." I said to him with the tears still coming, "Leave. Don't come back here anymore."_

"_No! No, Bella!", Jake was persistent as he rushed towards me and surprisingly gently grabbed my arms as leaned his tall head down to rest upon mine , "I can't be away from you anymore. Every single day I was gone, it hurt to be away from you. It killed me what I'd done to you, but I didn't know how to handle the situation. I was so scared, Bella. I was only a kid." Jake said softly and I felt tears of his own in my hair. "You're the love of my life, Bella. You always have and always will be. Please… please, forgive me."_

_I flinched back from his touch and turned my back to him. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't be this close to him, because even after all I'd been through, I still had feelings for him too; feelings that would most likely never go away. I just shook my head at him and started to walk inside._

"_What happened?" Jake asked softly as his eyes were trained upon the floor. "What happened to the baby, Bella; our baby."_

_I just couldn't do this. I couldn't go back there I flipped around to him and saw red from anger and frustration. "No, Jake. Don't act like you care now! You had your chance. And you ran away from it. You ran away from me. You say you were scared, well how the hell do you think I felt, Jacob! I was fifteen!" I was practically screaming now and my hands were flailing around wildly as I let out what I was feeling. "You lost any rights to me or my life when you left me here in Forks, by myself, and pregnant." I looked deep into his eyes and said with all the strength I could muster, "Go home, Jacob. And don't come back."_

_I silently turned and walked back inside, locked the door, and went up to my room, thankful Charlie hadn't awakened. I crawled into my bed and then did what I'd done so many times over the past couple years. _

_Cried over Jacob Black._

* * *

I wiped at the few traitor tears that leaked out of my eyes as I lay on my couch. I promised myself that I wouldn't let _him_ get to me here. But seeing as in half of my songs are about him, which was inevitable. And now that he all of a sudden decides that he should invade my life, I knew that countless other calls and messages I would receive from him wouldn't end.

I then looked down to my now flat stomach, and ran my hand over where my baby was. I missed her. But I couldn't take care of a child back then. But looking at my life and the absence I felt without her with me, I wish I'd kept her.

I quickly sucked it up and called my parents to let them know I'd arrived safely and everything else about my day from my hair to the apartment. The conversation with Charlie lasted a typical 5 minutes, but Renee wanted to know every single detail. I eventually had to cut her off when I realized that I had only 20 minutes to get to the studio. Luckily it was only about 10 minutes from this building.

I grabbed my guitar from out of my room and my small across the shoulder bag that held my keys, phone, wallet, and chapstick. I swung through the kitchen to grab bottled water and I was out the door (after spending 3 minutes trying to figure out how to arm the alarm system).

****!!****

"Okay, guys, lets try that new song, one last time before we call it a night." The recording tech said from the intercom.

The guys behind me all grunted a yes in response and readied themselves for one last go. When Aro signed me, I felt I needed back up sounds to my songs. I still do a lot of thinks acoustic and by myself, like on piano, but a lot of my songs now have kick ass drum accents and stronger guitar and bass. John was my other guitar, Michael was on bass, and Alexander on drums. They were all older than me and happy that I was now in LA where they all lived so they weren't commuting.

I cracked my knuckles and readied myself. This song I'd written during pregnancy hormones and intense anger towards Jacob. I stayed with Renee my sophomore year that I was pregnant, and came back to forks for the rest of high school. I did homeschooling while I was in Florida and so I had down time to play and write my music. This particular song was the angry feelings and what I wanted to say to Jacob if he ever came back. Of course I thought he never would, but I currently stand corrected.

*****!!******

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

_*****!!******_

I was broken out of my ass-kicking reverie from the rest of the guys moving around and out of the room. I took a deep breath to calm myself and began to pack away my things.

"Great job today, Bella" the lab tech said to me on my way out and I thanked him. I followed the rest of the guys out to the parking lot where they complimented my car and I declined offers to come to dinner. I normally would, but I was really tired since I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

My new car drove as smooth as silk so I drove down the illuminated street of east LA until I reached my building. I parked in my assigned spot and noticed that the spot Raymond's white car parked in earlier was occupied with a shiny, silver one.

I punched in my code and got into the elevator conveniently placed by the door. I was digging around in my purse for my apartment keys when the elevator dinged to my floor. I was still digging as I walked to the end of the hall until I bumped into what seemed like a carved wall. I braced myself for contact with the floor, but was shocked when two strong arms slipped around my waist to brace me.

I looked up into a beautiful face that was smiling down at me. Sweet Mother of Jesus, this guy was hot. He was smiling down at me in a laugh and felt my face go red from embarrassment. Way to go Bella, almost take out the first hot guy you see.

"Uh…Sorry, about that", I stuttered out as I stepped out of the man's arms and went to stand in front of my door.

"Oh no, anytime" He said with a laugh as he looked at me. "Are you the one that just moved in?" he asked as he pointed at my door.

"Uhm…yeah…yes. I just got in today." I tried to respond, but mental retardation took over.

He smiled brilliantly at me and said, "I was hoping a beautiful woman would be my new neighbor and I glad to say that I'm not disappointed."

I ducked my head and allowed my hair to create a curtain as I tried to hide my red face. I smiling like an idiot at his compliments and I knew this must be the neighbor Raymond mentioned. "So you must be the one with the fruit basket", I said to him, attempting to make conversation.

"Which I would be more than happy to share" He said with a stunning smile. "But, I'd need to know your name first, Beautiful."

Swoon.

"It's Bella," I responded smiling at him.

"Ah, which means beautiful, indeed. So that means I wasn't too far off from the beginning." He said with his deep, smooth voice. This guy was going to make me melt into a puddle of goo.

"And what's your name. I mean, I can't go around calling you fruit basket guy."

He laughed and responded, "No, you can't be doing that now, Bella", I loved the way my name sounded coming from his lips; "I'd prefer you call me James."

* * *

Oh, I bet you thought it was Edward. That's what I was leading everyone to believe, but no. We are going to meet Edward next chapter. James is going to be very involved with Bella and whether or not he is the bad guy depends on your take of his and Bella's relationship.

I hope you liked this Chapter and please let me know your thoughts and review! Just a simple Hell yeah or Hell no would suffice, really.

Okay, I'm off to shop and have lunch! I love Winter Break!

Now press that white button. It'll stop global warming.

-Alexis :P


End file.
